Epliogue for Hello Beautiful Series
by hippolvr13
Summary: I know you all loved the Hello Beautiful series, here's an epilogue to sum it all up! You have to read the other books first!
1. 2 Years Later

Chapter 1: 2 Years Later

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Sam screamed.

"Sam, calm down. He said he'd be here in a minute. The doctors said it would be a few hours so he won't miss a thing," I said reassuringly.

"Why did he chose today out of all days to spend _quality time_ with his brothers. I mean, he knew my due date is in a week!"

"Well babe, you're a week early," Mrs. Jonas said. "But I do agree, he's being completely irresponsible."

"Here comes another contraction," Sam's mom said, as Sam started screaming again.

"PAUL KEVIN JONAS II!" she screamed.

"Chill, I'm here," Kevin yelled, running into the room. I got out of the chair next to Sam's bed and let Kevin sit down. "How are you?"

"Did you hear me scream just now?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss it," Joe said as he and Nick walked into the room.

"How is she?" Nick whispered to me as I ran over to him to give him a hug.

"She's fine," I whispered, giving him a peck on the lips.

"OK, let's see how we're doing here," the doctor said as he walked into the room. He _took a peak_ and said, "I actually think we can move into the delivery room now."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "Kevin, I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Kevin said, holding his wife's hand.

"Good luck, honey," Sam's mom said, giving her daughter a hug. "Bring out a healthy grandchild for me."

"Same here," Mr. and Mrs. Jonas said.

The Jonas' and I said goodbye to Sam and Kevin as they left the room. "Guys, I can't do this," Kevin said to his brothers.

"GO!" Nick, Frankie, and Joe yelled, pushing Kevin after Sam.

"You guys can wait in the waiting room and we'll come get you when the baby's born," the nurse said. We all walked into the waiting room and sat down. Since space was limited, I sat on Nick's lap.

We all watched Frankie do his _I'm going to be an uncle_ dance for the millionth time because there was honestly nothing better to do...until Kevin came out of the delivery room.

"Do you guys want to see my son?" Kevin asked, out of breath.

"It's a boy?" Sam's mom asked.

"They're Jonas', what do you expect?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Well you coming?" Kevin asked.

Kevin led the way back to Sam's room and laid down next to her on her bed and put his arm around her. "Guys," Sam said. "Meet Paul Kevin Jonas III."

"O honey, he's beautiful," Sam's mom said. "Can I hold him?" Kevin took his son from Sam's arms and handed him to his mother-in-law. "He's so adorable," she said.

After Paul Jr. had been passed around the grandparents, Mr. Jonas passed him to Joe, who passed him to Nick who passed him to me. "Sam, he's beautiful," I said as Nick wrapped his arms around my waist.

Sam smiled at Kevin when he said, "Would you two like to be the godparents?"

"Us?" Nick and I said together. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. Nick and I got to hold our godchild for a little longer until Frankie couldn't wait anymore.

"LET ME HOLD HIM!" he practically screamed.

"OK, sit down," Kevin said as I placed the little boy in Frankie's lap.

"Support his head," Sam said. After a few seconds, Paul Jr. started to cry.

"Mommy, what did I do wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing, he's probably just hungry," the nurse said, walking into the room. "Are you ready for your breast feeding lesson?"

Joe's eyes lit up and Kevin hit him in the back of the head.

"OK, well we'll see you guys tomorrow," Mrs. Jonas said, giving Kevin a hug.

"Bye everyone," Sam and Kevin said.

"Mom, do we have to go?" Joe whispered. Mrs. Jonas grabbed Joe's ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on, grandma," Mr. Jonas said, taking his wife's hand as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I sound so _old,_" Mrs. Jonas said.

Nick had the widest smile across his face all the way to the car. "What are you so happy about?" his mom asked.

"We," Nick said, putting his arm around me, "are godparents."

"Yes, I'm very happy for you two. It's a start," Mrs. Jonas said, getting into the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frankie asked.

* * *

**OK, so did you not LOVE the first chapter of the epilogue??**

**I decided that...just for the 6 chapter epilogue...I'll update every other day. Sorry, but I think it'll give me more time to write the next series. **

**Tell me what you thought of this AMAZING chapter. **


	2. 5 Years Later

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

"No, Kevin, we cannot babysit!" Nick yelled into the phone. Well, it wasn't really a phone, it was the Bluetooth phone that has a speaker system throughout the car so anyone in the car can hear it.

"Come on Nick, please?" Kevin begged on the other line. "We need to take Jack to his friend's birthday party so you just need to watch Paul."

"Why don't you ask mom and dad? Megan and I are going out to night."

"O right," Kevin said. "I forgot about that. Well you two have fun."

"OK, bye Kev," I said as Nick hung up the phone. "So where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Megan, you can ask a million times and I still won't tell you."

"Please," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Megan, I'm driving," he said sternly. I pretended to pout and sat back in my seat. "We're here, keep the blindfold on."

"Fine," I muttered. I heard Nick get out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Watch your step," Nick said, taking my hand and directing me out of the car.

"How can I watch my step?" I asked.

"Good point," Nick said, picking me up and started carrying me.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" I asked.

"Very funny," Nick said, setting me down on the ground and taking my blindfold off.

"Nick, is this…"

"Where we had our first date, yes," Nick answered, sitting next to me. We were sitting on a picnic blanket candles were all around us.

"Babe, this is beautiful," I said, kissing him softly. Nick took my hands and lifted me off of the ground.

"Nick!" I yelled as we started running around the lake until Nick stopped. Like just froze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Megan, I love you," he said, facing me.

"I love you too," I said back, I honestly didn't know where this was going.

Nick kissed me quickly on the lips and got down on one knee. One shaky breath escaped my mouth when he said, "Megan Elizabeth Smith, I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives, will you marry me?"

Had Nick just proposed? Did he just ask…o my gosh. I looked down at him He was looking up at me anxiously, awaiting my answer. "Yes," I said, I was so sure of myself. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him!

Nick smiled as he slipped a ring on my finger and stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled and set me back down on the ground. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against mine. I ran my fingers through his curls and he pulled me against his chest. "We're getting married," he murmured. "I think this has been the best day of my life."

"Same," I replied.

"You hungry?" Nick asked, walking back over to the picnic blanket.

"Starving was my reply." Nick got a fork full of pasta and put it in my mouth. "You even bought the same food!"

"O I didn't buy this, these are leftovers."

"FROM 8 YEARS AGO?" I yelled, grabbing a napkin.

"I was kidding, Nick said, eating some of his pasta.

"Good, because that would have made this night way more unromantic. All we need now is an embarrassing note from your brothers on a napkin telling you to propose to me." Nick looked down and blushed. "Wait, did they write you one?" I asked, walking over to the picnic basket.

"Megan! Don't!" Nick yelled as I grabbed a napkin out of the basket.

"O, so there is one!" I said, reading it.

"Megan…" Nick said warningly.

_Nick! Dude, I told you like 2 years ago that you should have proposed, she going to lose interest if you don't make a move soon! –JOE_

_Dude, tell her when she's sitting down. Sam fainted when I aksed her, I highly doubt Megan would faint but still…just in case. –KEVIN_

_HEY! I DID NOT FAINT! OK, well I got dizzy but I DID NOT FAINT! –SAM_

_You totally did! –KEVIN_

_Kevin, no I didn't. You fainted when I told you I was pregnant. –SAM_

_O yeah! So Megan, when you get pregnant, tell Nick when he's sitting down. –KEVIN_

_Yeah, I really don't want to be in this conversation. –Frankie _

"Nick, I love your family," I said, kissing him. "And I don't think I'll be getting pregnant any time soon, so we don't have to worry about you fainting about that."

"Come on, Mrs. Jonas. Let's go for a walk," Nick said.

"Wait, your mom's here?" I asked, looking around. Then I realized what he was saying. "Oooo, yeah that's going to really confuse me," I said as Nick and I walked around the lake.

* * *

**OK, so COMMENT! I love the epilogue so much! Like, I'm in tears right now...and it only gets better...See you on Friday!**

**AND don't' forget to check out my random youtube channel...which is on my profile...and also, my friends and I are doing vlogs. That link is going to be on my profile too**


	3. 1 Year Later

Chapter 3: 1 Year Later

Nick had his arms around my waist as we swayed to the music. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," I whispered in Nick's year.

"I know, are you excited?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life!"

"All of tomorrow," Nick muttered and I looked up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Realizing that he had said that outloud, Nick said "O…you know what I mean."

"No, I really don't," I said, looking strangely at him.

"What time do you think we'll get home from the reception tomorrow night?"

"Umm, probably really _really_ late, why?"

"Just don't get too tired," Nick whispered in my ear.

I was about to say something back to him when people started leaving the dance floor. "I'll deal with you later."

"I'll be waiting for that time," Nick said, smirking.

"Nick, I have never seen you so perverted!" I told him.

"It's not considered perverted once you're married," Nick pointed out.

"True," I said as he slipped his arms around my waist and we walked over to our table. "Where's Katherine?"

"No idea, I haven't seen her since the beginning of dinner. Hey, Joe!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Katherine lately? We can't find her anywhere!"

"No I haven't seen her, but I'm going to look for her. She has been acting depressed since her parents died, and I'm worried about her. Plus, you can't have a wedding without the Maid of Honor!"

"Ok, good luck!"

Joe walked out of the ballroom and into the hallway. He searched in the general area for a few minutes, but then he started to get worried. Running, he ran to the nearest door and wrenched it open. No Katherine. He opened the rest of the doors in the hallway until he reached the bathroom. Knocking on the girl's bathroom he called,

"Katherine! Are you in there? Everyone has been so worried about you!"

No response. Suddenly, he heard a smash of a bottle, and scattering of what sounded like pills. Now, he figured there was no other option. He wrenched open the door of the girls bathroom and sprinted in. Katherine was in there, lying on the floor, the now empty bottle was inches from her still hand. For a moment, he was paralyzed with shock. Then, as if someone had hit him on the head he realized what had happened.

"NOOO! KATHERINE!! SHIT!! HELP!! Someone help!! Someone call an ambulance!!"

Two girls about eighteen ran inside the bathroom. Immediately, Joe started giving them directions.

"I'm staying here with Katherine. You two go to the reception hall and tell someone that Katherine is passed out and to call an ambulance. Hurry!!"

They ran out of the bathroom and towards the reception. Joe looked back at Katherine's expressionless face. He felt the hot tears start to fall from his eyes. She couldn't die…not now….

After what felt like a whole day, paramedics rushed into the bathroom with a stretcher and a stomach pump. They pumped her stomach free of all the pills, and carried her out into the ambulance. As he ran beside her stretcher he caught sight of Nick and Megan. Megan ran up to him, sobbing.

"What…what happened?" she sobbed. "Nick…Nick told me about her…and the pills…"

"Its ok, well, at least she's in good hands now."

He wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes as Nick gave him a brotherly hug.

"It will be ok, man, she will be fine. I promise." He said.

One of the paramedics came up to us. "She should be fine. We'll have her out of the hospital by the end of the night. But she should always have someone with her at all times from now on.

"I'll do it," Joe said as the paramedics left.

"Joe, why are you going to take care of her?" Kevin asked.

"Because…I think I love her," Joe said.

* * *

**I know it was short...but TEARING UP Joe loves Katherine :D D :D :D :D :D SMILE BE HAPPY!**

_don't forget to watch my youtube channels on my profile_

**ok, so Nick and Megan are around 23...fyi**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ

Hey Guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but whatever...i have an idea

just tell me if you like it...

OK, so you know how my friends and I do the 6awesomejellybeans where each person makes a video and puts it up on a certain day...I was thinking it would be cool if a group of us did that...

So just send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE on fanfic (not a comment) to tell me if your interested...i think like maybe 5 people (who obviously have webcams) would be cool and one person could do a vlog (video log) each day

so message me! Tomorow's the wedding!!


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 4: The Next Day

"Katherine!" I yelled when I saw my friend walk into the room and embraced her in a hug.

"Megan, I am so sorry that I ruined your rehearsal dinner," Katherine said shyly.

"No, it's OK…why?"

"I was depressed…" was all she said. "I really miss my dad. But we aren't going to think about me! Let's talk about you, you look gorgeous in that wedding dress," she said as I spun around.

"Thanks, did you see Nick yet?"

"Yeah, Joe dropped me off just now and I saw him. He looks _really_ excited."

"So what's up with you and Joe now?" I asked as Katherine started to get her dress on.

"He told me he loves me and he didn't know what he would do if he lost me."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Megan…I don't want him to hurt me again."

"He won't babe, he won't. Trust me, Joe has gotten a lot more mature since you guys dated," I said reassuringly. "So what did you say?"

"I said I would tell him later tonight…after I thought about it."

"We're going to be sisters," I murmured.

"Shut up, no we are not!" Katherine yelled as my mom came into the room with Amy.

"Darling, you look beautiful!" my mom said.

"Thanks, mommy," I said, giving her a hug.

Amy, who was now 13, said, "Megan, I don't want you to leave me all alone!"

"Aww Amy," I said, crying and pulling her into a hug. "I'm not leaving…I'm just going to live with Nick. You can visit me anytime you want."

"Just not tonight, that's what Frankie told me," Amy said, smirking. Katherine and my mom started laughing and I blushed. I was going to say something back but the door opened again and Elaina, Katrina, Annie, Sarah (Nick's cousin), Sam and Lucy walked in.

"Megan, you look beautiful," Katrina said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks guys. Well, get dressed, we have a wedding to do," I said. Amy, Elaina, Sam, Katrina, Annie, Sarah and Lucy pulled on the bridesmaids dresses, did their hair and fixed their make-up.

"10 minutes!" Katrina yelled.

10 minutes? 10 minutes. I only had 10 minutes left as a single woman? 10 minutes? "Guys, I can't do this."

"Aww come on, Megan," my friends said.

"Megan, don't you want to be my cousin or not?" Sarah asked.

"And my sister?" Sam added.

"And hey, you'll probably be Katherine's sister too!" Elaina said.

"Hey!" Katherine snapped and everybody laughed.

"I just…I don't know."

"Megan, you've been dating for what…9 years? He loves you…you love him. Do the math!" Annie said.

I do love him. More than anyone else, I can do this. I can do this. "You're right," I said.

"5 MINUTES!" I groaned again. Then Mrs. Jonas walked into the room.

"Megan, you look beautiful," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You ready?"

"Yes," I said and everyone cheered. Then my dad walked into the room.

"You ready, princess?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, taking my dad's arm.

We walked into the back of church, Nick was already at the front of the altar, but Kevin, Joe and Frankie were still back there. "Megan!" they all said and gave me a hug.

"OK, so in like a few minutes, we're going to be related!" Joe yelled.

"O snap," I said, laughing. Joe and Katherine were walking down the aisle together and Kevin walked with one of the bridesmaids, even though he was a Best Man too.

The Wedding March started and my dad whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," I answered as we walked down the aisle. Everyone stood, but I wasn't looking at them, I was looking at Nick at the end of the aisle. He just stood there, gorgeous as always, but something looked different about him. I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Wait. I got it. He's mine. He's about to make a promise to love me…and only me…for the rest of his life.

Woah.

Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him. My dad lifted up my vale, gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me off to Nick.

This was the best day of my life. Just like everyone said it would be. I was going to marry Nicholas Jerry Jonas. The boy I fell in love with. The man I love…and will love…for the rest of my life.

Before I knew it, everyone was clapping and Nick was kissing me as we walked down the aisle. When we got to the back of church, Nick picked me up and spun me around. "I love you, Megan Jonas!" he yelled before kissing me again.

"Nick, calm down!" I said as people started exiting church and walking back to congratulate us.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE REHEARSAL DINNER

Nick and I were eating our dinner at the long table in the ballroom. We cleared our plates in a matter of minutes, anxious to get dancing. "Now it's time for Megan's and Nick's first dance as man and wife," the DJ said.

Nick took my hand we walked to the dance floor. Nick took the microphone from the DJ as the sound of a guitar filled the room. Nick wrapped one of his arms around my waist because he was using the other to hold the microphone. My arms wrapped around his neck as he started to sing.

"_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the scar that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

He kissed me lightly on the lips again and more people walked onto the dance floor.

When it came time to cut the cake, we did the traditional _get cake all over your spouse's face_. "Hey, that was not cool," Nick said as he flung some more cake at me.

"Come on kids, break it up," Joe said.

"Megan, you have to throw your bouquet!" Katherine yelled.

"O my gosh! I almost forgot!" I said. All of the single girls gathered around and I threw the bouquet behind me. My friend Katrina caught it but she gave it to Amy because she looked like she _really_ wanted it.

After 3 more hours of dancing, laughing and singing, the ballroom finally cleared out.

"So… you ready?" Nick asked. I knew exactly what Nick was excited about and decided to torture him.

"Yeah. I'm tired," I said, yawning. "I am totally falling asleep right when I get home."

"Uhh, no you aren't," Nick said, pulling me closer to him and kissing me passionately on the lips. We were standing in the parking lot and things were getting pretty heated pretty fast.

"Nick, are we going to do this here or at our house?" I asked Nick, laughing.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	6. 9 Months Later

Chapter 5: 9 Months Later

I was sitting on the couch, 9 months pregnant, in Nick's parents' house. Nick was upstairs talking to his brothers, no doubt talking to Kevin about childbirth since he'd gone through it twice.

Nick and I live in our own home a few miles away from where his family lives. Mrs. Jonas was talking to me, trying to figure out what the sex of the baby was.

"Megan, why didn't you find out?"

"Nick and I wanted to be surprised."

"Honey, stop heckling her," Mr. Jonas said, walking into the room and sitting next to his wife.

"Thanks, dad," I said. It was awkward at first, calling Nick's parents _Mom _and _Dad_. Now it just seems so natural.

"Well, I really want you to have a girl," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Well, I want you to continue the Jonas tradition and have a boy," Mr. Jonas said.

"Guys, stop pressuring her!" Sam yelled and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas laughed. I was going to laugh with them but I suddenly felt wet _down there._ "Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I think my water just broke."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! GET DOWN HERE, YOUR WIFE'S IN LABOR!" Sam yelled. Nick and his brothers sprinted down the steps and ran over to my couch.

"YOUR WATER BROKE?" Nick yelled.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Get in the car, I'll drive," Mr. Jonas said. Nick and Joe carried me out to Mr. Jonas' car. Sam, Kevin and Frankie drove in Kevin's car and everyone else drove in Mr. Jonas' car. Joe and Mr. Jonas sat in the front while Mrs. Jonas and Nick sat in the back with me.

"Megan, breath, breath, breath," Nick said, squeezing my hand.

"Nick, chill," Mrs. Jonas said. "You're making her nervous."

"O, that happened a _long_ time ago," I said. "O, I have to call my mom!"

"I'll call her," Nick said, pulling out his iPhone. "Hello? Hi, _mom_. Yeah, Megan's in labor."

I think I got a contraction or something weird like that because I felt a horrible pain and screamed. "Yes, we're on our way now. Umm, I don't know how much _talking _you'll get out of her. Sure." Nick handed the phone to me.

"Mommy?"

"Megan, baby, are you OK?"

"Great, except I'm in HORRIBLE PAIN right now. Other than that I'm great."

"Well call me when the baby's born. We're going to try to get the first flight down there."

"OK bye mom, I love you," I said, giving the phone back to Nick.

"You OK, Megan?" Mr. Jonas asked, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Swell," I said as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Kevin, Sam, Frankie and I met us there with a wheelchair and we went into the hospital.

The nurse led us all into a room and I went into the bed. "OK," my doctor said. "Let's see how far along you are."

After a few minutes, he said, "OK, it might be an hour or two."

"An hour or two?" I asked, groaning and falling back on the bed.

Nick sat on the bed next to me and held my hand. "In just a few hours, we're going to be parents," Nick whispered, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"I know," I whispered back, completely forgetting that everyone else was in the room.

"Awww…" Sam said, giving Paul, who she was holding, a kiss on the cheek and Kevin kissed Jack on the cheek.

"In a few hours, I'm going to be the only one that doesn't have a kid," Joe said sadly.

"Don't worry, you and Katherine can start having kids soon, you'll be getting married in a few months," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Yeah…but after we're married, we'll have to wait 9 months! I can't wait that long!"

"So you two are planning on getting pregnant the day you get married?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"What? They did!" Joe yelled, pointing to me and Nick.

I interrupted the awkward silence with a scream. Nick put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Shh…it's going to be OK."

"I know but…AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled again.

We did this for another hour. Normal conversation…scream…talk…scream…you get the picture. Then the doctor came in. "OK Megan, ready to go to the delivery room?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on, beautiful," Nick said. "Let's go." The nurse pushed my bed down the hall and into the delivery room.

The next 45 minutes were full of "PUSH!", screaming, kicking, and eventually…the sound of my little girl crying.

"A girl?" Nick whispered, lying on the bed next to me. "I have a daughter?"

"_We_ have a daughter," I said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"What should we name her?" Nick asked me.

"I like Amelia," I said. "Or Mia for short."

"Amelia it is," Nick said, putting his arm around me.

There was a knock at the door, "Can we come in?" I heard Frankie ask.

"Of course," Nick said. Nick's family walked into my small hospital room.

"You had a girl?" Mrs. Jonas asked, walking over to the bed.

"A GIRL?" Joe yelled. "HOW CAN YOU BE A JONAS AND HAVE A GIRL? MY GRANDMA HAD 3 BOYS! MY MOM HAD 4 BOYS AND SAM HAD 2! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A JONAS?"

"Joe, shh! My baby's trying to sleep," Nick whispered, kissing Mia on the forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

My baby traveled around the Jonas family until the nurse came in and said, "OK, I think she's getting hungry. Ready for your breast feeding lesson?"

"Everyone out!" Nick yelled.

* * *

**COMMENT! Some of you thought this chapter was the last! It wasn't! I'll upload Nick's daughter's first date on Thursday! I can totally picture Nick  
giving his DAUGHTER a DATE talk, can't you?**

I NEED 10 COMMENTS BEFORE THURSDAY :D


	7. 15 Years Later :D

**Guys, I am blown away! You know that last chapter had 20 REVIEWS! 20! That's like...a lot! So in gratitude, I'm posting the last and final chapter of this series right now! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: 15 Years Later

"Mom, don't tell dad. PLEASE don't tell dad," Mia begged.

"Honey I'm sorry, but your father doesn't want you to date until he meets the boy."

"But _mom!_ He'll hate any boy I threw at him! Even if I said I was dating Jesus he would still say NO!"

"Mia, go tell him," I said, pointing towards the room my husband was in.

"Fine…" Mia muttered, walking into the room Nick was playing the piano in.

"NO!" I heard Nick yell from the other room.

"Daddy, please!"

"NO! Mia, the puppy pout doesn't work anymore!"

"But dad...Uncle Kevin let's Jack and Paul go out on dates! Why can't I?"

"Because they're boys," Nick said.

"Are you being sexist?"

"NO, I'm just saying…Joe and Katherine don't let Charlie go out on dates."

"Charlie is 2 years younger than me!"

"I know," Nick said.

"Daddy please? He's a really nice guy. He's in a band with…"

"He's in a **band?**" Nick demanded. "O no! NO NO NO!"

"Dad, you were in a band! Plus mom _loves_ him!" Great, now I was being dragged into this.

"Really. Did mom say you can go out with…"

"Alex."

"Did she say you could date this…Alex?"

"Yes dad, she met him when she chaperoned my high school's mixer."

"Let me talk to your mother," Nick said. Mia walked out of the living room and told me that Nick wanted to talk to me.

"Come on babe, let her go on her date," I said.

"I don't even know Alex," Nick said.

"Well then meet him. And don't make it the most awkward conversation of the poor boy's life."

"I won't…" Nick mumbled.

"He's a cute boy, I think he's be good for Mia."

"Did you just call him cute?" Nick asked, standing up and putting his arms around me.

"Yeah I did," I said, kissing him.

"I thought you were only allowed to call me cute," Nick mumbled.

"Sorry babe," I said. "So will you agree to meet Alex?"

"Fine," Nick mumbled.

"YES!" Mia screamed from the other side of the door.

"When do I have to meet him?"

"Tonight," Mia said from the hall.

"Great," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

2 HOURS LATER

"We should scare him out of the house," Joe said. Kevin, Joe, Sam and Katherine had decided to come over for no apparent reason. Sam, Katherine and I were talking to Mia about how to _act_ on her first date while the boys were discussing Nick's first _boyfriend_ talk.

"Joseph," Katherine said, appalled.

"Well we should. I don't think Mia's old enough to date yet," Joe said.

"Guys, we already talked about this. I'll let her go out if I think Alex's a nice guy," Nick said.

"So tell us about Alex," Sam said to Mia.

"Well, he's really hot," Mia said, waiting for her dad's reaction.

"Mia…" Nick started.

"Well daddy, he is," Mia muttered. I gave my daughter a kiss on the cheek while Nick, Joe and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"ALEX AND MIA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

We turned around and saw Paul, Jack and Charlie dancing and holding Mia's diary.

"O Alex, I think about you every day. How I wish I could…"

"PAUL!" Mia yelled and chased her older cousin up the steps.

"MIA! OWW!" Paul yelled.

"That's what you get you butt," Mia said, walking back down the steps.

"I'll be taking this," Nick said, taking her daughter's diary away from her.

"DADDY!" Mia yelled, jumping on her dad's lap to get her diary back.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you give that back to her right now!" Sam yelled.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ooo, is that Alex?" Charlie asked.

"You three, go upstairs," Katherine said.

"I GOT IT," Mia yelled. "Hey Alex," she said once she opened the door, tossing her hair behind her ear.

Nick stared at his daughter. "Where did she learn how to do that?" he muttered to me.

"Sam, Katherine, Joe and Kevin, go somewhere else," I said.

"No, I need my brothers here," Nick mumbled.

"OK, well we'll leave," Sam said as her and Katherine left the room.

"Come on in, Alex," Nick said in his mature fatherly voice.

"Take a seat," Kevin said, pointing to a chair. Alex seemed very calm and relaxed.

Mia came over and sat next to me.

4 HOURS LATER

"Where is she?" Nick yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Nick, chill. She said she'd be home by 10," I said.

"Yeah, and it's…9:50."

"See, so she's not late."

"Hold it, Alex's car just pulled up," Joe said. Kevin and Nick rushed to the window and peaked out.

"Guys, let her have privacy," I said.

"No, there is no way I am letting him kiss my baby on her first date," Nick said, walking to the door.

"Babe, you kissed me on our first date," I pointed out.

"O yeah…" Nick said. "But still, I'm breaking it up."

I ran over to him and grabbed him arm. "Nick, don't be mean," I said, pressing my lips to his.

"Nick, don't give in!" Kevin yelled.

"Come on Nick, you know you want too," I said, pulling his closer to me. "Mia's probably tired so she'll go to bed early…"

"Yeah…" Nick mumbled, kissing me deeper.

"Nick!" Joe yelled. "They're making out!"

Nick immediately pulled away from me and stomped over to the door and made it fly open. "Mia! Inside! Now!" Nick yelled.

"Fine…bye Alex," she said.

She leaned in for another kiss but Joe said, "OK OK OK! Break it up, people!"

"Bye Mia," Alex said. "And bye Mr. Jonas." Nick nodded and closed the door.

"What was that?" Nick asked Mia.

"Dad, I'm gong to bed," Mia said, stomping up the steps.

"O, like you said, she was tired," Nick said, moving closer to me.

"I'm sorry, but that offer has expired," I said, walking upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry...but that was the last Nick/Megan book ever...zip...nada. **

**OKOKOK so...this is the last Nick/Megan situation where Nick and Megan met through Nick's grandpa**

**My next book is going to be about Megan...but forget EVERYTHING about what happens in the hello beautiful series because the next book will have the same characters...just a different situation.**

**I think I'm going to post it on Sunday. I have to edit it and stuff and make sure that it makes sense...so I'll talk to you on Sunday**

**OK, so I had 2 people say they would want to do the youtube thing...if you want to, let me know...**


	8. EXTENDED EPILOGUE

**INTRO: OK, so I know that in the epilogue for Hello Beautiful 1, I had Nick, Megan and Mia living in California. In this one, I have them living in St. Louis because Megan and Nick agreed that they don't want her **_**growing up**_** in the spotlight. They plan to move back to California when she's older. As for now, they live a few miles from Megan's parents house. **

Chapter 1: Dates every other night

"Mia…"

"Daddy, please," Mia begged.

"You just entered this relationship, you don't need to be seeing him every other day," Nick said sternly.

"But dad, it's not just him…I'm hanging out with my friends too," Mia explained.

"Right…which explains why Sammy and Maria got home _before_ you the other night."

"Dad, I told you…they got tired and left. Alex and I left a few minutes after them!"

"You should have left _with_ them. You know I don't like you walking home alone at night," Nick said.

"I wasn't alone. ALEX WAS THERE!" Mia practically yelled.

"Babe, calm down," I said.

"Mommy… dad doesn't understand how much I like Alex," Mia told me.

"Yes I do, Mia…I just don't want you seeing him as _much_ as you do," Nick tried to explain.

"Why not?" Mia challenged.

"Because…" Nick said sternly.

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason, I'm your father."

"You're so _unfair!_" Mia yelled, storming up to her room.

"Don't call Alex!" Nick yelled after her.

"Nick…Nick…Nick," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I don't think she should be seeing Alex every other day," Nick told me softly.

"I agree…but you need a better reason than _I'm her father,_" I told him. "Maybe she really does love him."

"She's too young to know what love it," Nick murmured.

"Hmm…how old is she?" I asked Nick.

"15," Nick answered. "Ooohhh."

"Exactly. That's how old I was when you told me that you loved me!"

"That's different, this is my little girl we're talking about."

"You know, my parents probably had this _exact_ same conversation about us."

"Probably," Nick said.

"So…"

"I guess it's OK for him to see him for the rest of the summer…but when school starts, only on the weekends."

"Why don't you go tell her that," I told him, laughing. Nick walked upstairs and I followed.

After explaining to Mia her _limitation_s on when she could see Alex, which was only 3 times a week, and she had to have another friend with her for at least 2, Nick said, "Let's go out to dinner as a family."

Mia rolled her eyes and I said, "Come on, Mia, it won't kill you."

"Fine," she said, getting up and stomping downstairs.

"Hmm…she used to be more excited about going out as a family," Nick commented.

"What can I say? She's growing up?" I said, giving my husband a hug.

Chapter 2: Family Dinner…plus 4

Nick pulled into the parking lot for the spaghetti factory and we got out of the car.

"Mia!" we turned around and saw Alex with his family walking towards us.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked politely, glancing at Nick and chuckling at the fact that he was _trying_ to smile. I knew that Nick could handle Alex, but it was Alex's dad that drove him insane.

"Hey Nick," Alex's dad said.

"Hey Mike," he replied, shaking his hand.

"Why don't we sit together? Now that we're here, I don't think we can separate these two lovebirds," Alex's mom said. I gland over at my daughter with Alex's arm snaked around her waist. '_She is too young,'_ I thought.

Nick gave me this pleading look, but no one else noticed.

"Sure," I said. Alex's parents put in a reservation for 7 people. "Who's the 7th?"

"O my little brother, Jason," Alex said. Just then a little boy, probably 2 years old, ran towards us and threw his arms around Mia's legs.

"Hey, Jason," she said, picking up her boyfriend's little brother.

"Mia!" he squealed in his little kiddy voice.

"OK, are you ready to be seated now?" our waitress asked.

"Sure," Alex's mom said.

Nick looked like he was trying to stay as far away from Alex's dad as possibly but it didn't look like it was going to happen. "Why don't we let the guys sit together," Alex's mom said.

Nick tried to smile as we sat down at the table with 6 chairs and a high chair. Alex and Mia obviously sat next to each other, then I sat next to Mia, who sat next to Alex, who sat next to his mom, who sat next to Jason, who sat next to Mike, who sat next to Nick.

"So Nick, how's the theater coming?" Mike asked.

"Good, good," Nick said. The _Jonas Brothers_ called it quits after Sam had her first son…Kevin thought it would be hard raising a son and having a band. They still do small gigs…but they haven't recorded a new record since Kevin was 23.

When we moved to St. Louis, Nick joined the St. Louis Muny cast. He starred as Roger in Rent, Radames in Aida and the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz.

Alex's dad was a lawyer…who didn't think that _entertainment_ was a successful job.

"I actually just got a pretty interesting case the other day," Mike said.

"O really?" Nick asked.

"Well, I would tell you about it…but it's top secret." Nick squeezed my hand and I stifled a giggle.

"Mommy? Can Mia spend the night?" little Jason asked.

Nick got this look on his face like he was going to throw up. "No, Jason, Mia can't spend the night," Alex's mom said.

"So do you guys know what you're getting?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Megan do you want to split a small broccoli and cheese with me?"

"Sure," I replied.

"How about we all split a large one?" Mike suggested.

"OK," Nick replied.

When the food came, they placed the huge plate of broccoli and cheese in the middle of the table. Nick took out his fork and was going to take a bite out of it but Mike covered the entire plate with pepper.

"O, I'm sorry, do you not like pepper?" Mike asked. Nick tried to smile and continued eating his spaghetti.

I looked over at Mia who was whispering something in Alex's ear. I gave her a disapproving look and she immediately stopped. "So…what are your plans for the remainder of the summer?" Alex's mom asked.

"Umm, nothing really," I said. "Mia's in the Summer Musical at St. Cecilia's."

"What musical is it?" Alex asked.

"Legally Blonde…I'm Elle," Mia told Alex.

"Aww you never told me that," Alex said, giving Mia a kiss on the cheek.

When we were all done with dinner, we went back home and Nick said, "Mia, come down here."

"Yes, daddy?" Mia asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

"2 more times this week. No More," Nick ordered. Mia rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps.

"Nick, baby, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure, what's up?" Nick asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You know…how we were talking about having another kid?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said, a smile creeping it's way on his face.

"Well…I'm pregnant!" I squealed.

"O MY GOD!" Nick yelled, picking me up and spinning me around. "Let's go tell Mia."

"OK," I said, following Nick up the steps.

We got to the top of the steps and saw that Mia's door was closed. Nick put his ear up to the door and I glared at him.

"OK, well I got to go, Alex. I love you too, bye," Mia said. Then Nick knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Mia said as Nick opened the door.

Nick and I sat on her bed and Nick said, "Were you talking to Alex?"

"Maybe," Mia said, smiling.

"I thought that I…"

"You told me that I couldn't _see_ him, you never said I couldn't call him," Mia pointed out.

"But…you _love _him?" Nick asked.

"Yes daddy, I do. He told me the other day that he loved me and…"

"OK OK, I get is," Nick said, putting his hand up to silence her.

"OK so…what do you want to talk about?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I'm pregnant!" I said.

"Really?" Mia squealed, giving me a hug. "Wait, am I going to have to share a room with it?"

"Oohh," Nick said. All we had in the house was 2 bedrooms…one for Mia and one for me and Nick. "Well I guess we're going to have to move."

Chapter 3: Moving Plans

"Megan, we said we didn't want Mia growing up in the spotlight…she's grown up…let's move back to California," Nick said.

"Nick, we can't just pick up and move! Mia's life is here! My life's here! Your life's here!"

"My life is with our family," Nick said.

"And my life is with my family too, but what about Mia? We can't just tear her away from her friends…"

"Doesn't she have video chat and a cell phone?"

"Nick, that's not what I meant," I muttered. "What about Alex?"

"He can visit I guess," Nick muttered.

"OK, so we just gave her the privilege of seeing him 3 times a week and now we're saying that she can't see him at all?"

"Megan, what are we going to do?" Nick asked me. "I think…" he continued, taking both of my hands, "that we should visit my family and look for houses while we're down there."

"But we probably should move before the school year starts…and she just got the lead in that play…"

"We'll move after that," Nick said.

"You really think this is a good idea."

"I honestly do," Nick replied.

"OK…well, when should we tell Mia?"

"Tomorrow," Nick said, laying down. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Huh?"

"For the baby?"

"O right, no I haven't…we probably should go do that," I said, laughing.

"That would be wise," Nick said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Mia yelled.

"Not so fast, little missy," Nick said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Dad, I'm wearing a skirt!" Mia complained.

"Nick, put her down," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Dad is acting really weird today," Mia whispered to me.

"Hey, my beautiful wife is pregnant, what's there not to be happy about?" Nick asked, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me while I puke," Mia said, hopping off the kitchen stool. "So, did you ever solve the _I'm not sharing a room_ problem?"

"Umm…yeah," Nick said. "Sit down." Mia walked back over to the stool she was sitting on and Nick stood next to me. "Babe, we're moving."

"OK…that's cool. There's a house a few blocks away from here that has 4 bedrooms so…"

"…to California," I said.

Mia just stared at us, her mouth wide open

"Mia?" Nick asked.

Then she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"CALIFORNIA!" she screamed.

"Mia…just think about it," Nick said. "You can see your cousins more often…"

"Dad, the last thing I want is to be seen with Dumb Dumb and Dumber," Mia stated. "Mommy _please_ you can't be serious!"

"Mia, when your father and I moved to St. Louis, we were never planning on staying here forever," I said.

"Why not? I love it here! I have great friends…an amazing school…and Alex…Alex. Mom, you can't take me away from him! I love him!"

"Honey, everyone can come and visit," I tried to explain.

"But…you said I could see him _three_ times a week! THREE! Now I can't see him at all!"

"Mia, we're just trying too…"

"Ruin my life? I don't think it'll be that easy, dad," Mia yelled, stomping out of the kitchen.

"Mia, where are you going?"

"OUT!" she yelled.

"You cannot go out! It's late!" Nick demanded.

"I'll be back by midnight," she yelled at Nick and slammed the door behind her. Nick ran towards the door but I stopped him.

"Nick, just let her go," I explained.

"Megan…" he tried to say. "We can't just let her _go_ out there."

"She'll come back," I told him. "Just calm down."

"I can't calm down," Nick said. "She's my daughter…I can't just have her run around like…some crazy person."

"Then I'll come with you," I said.

"No," Nick said. "You should stay here and rest."

"Nick, I'm like 1 month pregnant, I can move around," I said, laughing. We went out to Nick's car and went out to find our only daughter.

4 HOURS LATER

"Do you have any idea where she is? No? OK, well if you hear anything, let us know," I said, closing the phone. "Where is she?"

"It's been 4 hours, I think we should call the police," Amy said from the back seat.

"No," Nick said firmly. "We can find out daughter sooner than they will."

"Maybe she's at Alex's," Amy suggested.

"She had _better_ not be at Alex's," Nick muttered.

"Nick, think about it! If my family was separating me from you, I probably would have gone to your house," I explained.

"Good point," Nick muttered. He did a U-turn and drove to Alex's house.

Amy stayed in the car but Nick and I walked up to the front door. Alex's mom answered.

"Hi, Megan, what brings you here?"

"Is Mia here by chance?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, she's in the back room," she said. Nick pushed past Alex's mom and into the back room.

Alex and Mia were laying on the couch, his arms around her. It looked like she had been crying. "How long has she been here?" Nick asked.

"About 4 hours," his mom answered.

"My husband and I have been keeping an eye on them but she said she'd go home in a few hours."

Nick moved to wake her up but I said, "Nick, don't wake her up. Just carry her to the car."

"O hi, Mr. Jonas," we looked back at the couch and saw Alex sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Nick replied.

"Do you want me to carry her out to the car?" Alex asked.

"It's OK, I got her," Nick said. Nick picked Mia up off of the couch and carried her in his arms.

"OK, well thank you," I told Alex's mom.

"Mommy?" Mia asked, opening her eyes. She realized that she was in her dad's arms and she immediately started squirming and Nick put her down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You said midnight, it's 2 in the morning," Nick said. "We were worried about you."

"Why? I was doing just fine here," Mia said, sitting back down on the couch next to Alex.

"Mia Jonas, you are coming home with us this instant," Nick demanded.

"Mia, I'll call you tomorrow," Alex whispered to her. I had to try to keep the single tear from falling down my face. She loved him…how could I be _so cruel_ and separate them?

"OK, bye," Mia said, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and followed me and Nick out of the house.

"What were you thinking?" Nick thundered when we got back in the car.

"Nick," I muttered.

"Daddy, how could you tell me something like _moving_ and expect me not to explode?"

"You're 15! You should be mature!"

"Nick, stop yelling at her," Amy said.

"Aunt Amy, he doesn't understand," Mia cried into her aunt's shoulder.

"Amy, I understand it's just…you shouldn't just run away like that," Nick explained.

"Thanks for helping us look for her, Amy," Nick said as we dropped her off at her house.

"You OK?" I asked Mia once we got home.

"No," she muttered.

"Babe I'm sorry," I told her.

"I get it mom, you aren't trying to ruin my life…you're doing what you think is best."

"Well…thanks for understanding," I said sarcastically as she closed the door and went to bed.

Chapter 4: Last Minutes Things

The day before we moved, Nick and I let Mia spend the whole day with Alex, considering that we were leaving at 6 am the next day.

"This is kind of sad," I said, walking into our now _empty_ house. All of our boxes were at our new house in California.

"Come on," Nick said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. There was a slight bump visible from my pregnancy and it seemed that Nick never let his eyes wander away from it. "I'm so excited!"

"I am too," I told him.

"Are we going to be surprised or find out the sex of the baby in a few months?"

"Be surprised," I said.

"I think it'll be a boy," Nick said, kissing my stomach.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…I thought it was weird when you had a girl…I mean…we are Jonas' after all. It didn't fit." We both laughed.

"Speaking of Mia, where is she?"

"She said she'd be home by 10," I said, getting under the covers.

"It's 9:45…" Nick muttered. Just then we heard the splashing of water and laughing outside our window. Nick walked over to the window and I followed. We saw Alex and Mia making out in the pool (picture the 1996 Romeo and Juliet scene).

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Nick demanded, storming down the steps. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go as fast as Nick so I just watched from my bedroom window.

The way Alex looked at Mia reminded me _so much_ like the way Nick looked at me. Such a genuine smile…such love in his eyes. Wait, where did it go? O, Nick's probably out there yelling at him. Funny, the window's shut and I can still hear him with no trouble at all.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he demanded.

"Dad, I didn't think you were…"

"home? Yes I am, Mia. So why don't you say goodbye to Alex and get out of the pool," he said sternly.

"Fine," Mia muttered. Her and Alex climbed out of the pool, Alex's arms resting on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick asked. I tapped on the window and motioned for Nick to come back inside.

"Saying goodbye," Mia yelled at her father before her lips crashed against Alex's. Nick wasn't moving so I walked downstairs as fast as I could, walked outside, grabbed his arm and brought him back up to out empty bedroom.

"What, you're just going to let them _make out?_" Nick asked me.

"Yes, they're not going to see each other for god knows how long," I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Megan, I don't like her spending this much time with _that _boy. Who knows what they've been doing!"

"Nick, she's not going around having sex," I said, knowing what he was thinking. "We raised her better than that."

"But she doesn't wear a purity ring," Nick pointed out.

"I didn't either and look how I turned out," I said, poking him.

"The last thing I want is for her to turn out like you," Nick mumbled, smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and then we heard the back door open and shut.

"MIA JONAS!" Nick yelled sternly, walking to her room.

"Nick, just come to bed," I said softly.

"Hold on," Nick said, not as loud.

"Maybe… I should talk to her…" I said.

"OK," Nick replied, walking to the bed. I got up and walked to my daughter's room.

I walked into Mia's room and saw…not only Mia but Alex too. Mia was lying under the covers and Alex was sitting on the end of the bed. "I love you," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, leaning on the doorway.

"I was actually just leaving," Alex said, standing up.

"Don't go," I heard Mia whispered.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Alex told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll close the door on my way out, Mrs. Jonas," Alex said, walking downstairs.

"Thanks, bye," I said as I walked into Mia's room.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Mia asked.

"Your dad wanted me to talk to you," I said, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Mommy…do we have to move?"

"Yes, we do," I said softly.

"But…I _live_ here, everything's here for me!"

"Well what about me and your father…and your new little brother or sister?"

"Mom, don't talk to me like I'm 4," she said angrily, getting out of bed.

"Mia…"

"Mom, you shouldn't be talking. You stayed here your whole life and you never had to move!"

"Honey, I'm leaving my friends too," I tried to explain.

"Yeah, but the love of your life is going with you…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you know why we have to move."

Mia laid back down in her bed and started to whimper into her pillow. "Mia, are you crying?"

"No!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Is everything OK in here?" I turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorway.

After a few more minutes, Nick and I finally got Mia to go to sleep and we went back into our room. "Goodnight, beautiful," Nick said as I fell asleep in his arms.

Chapter 5: Leaving

"Bye, mommy," I said, giving my mom a hug.

"OK, you guys have fun in LA," my dad said, giving Mia a hug.

"Bye, grandpa," Mia said, glancing around the street again.

"Mia, is everything…" but I didn't get to finish because Mia bolted down the street. We turned around and saw her jump into Alex's arms.

"OK, well bye, Amy," I said, continuing to hug my family.

"Mia, come on!" Nick yelled.

"Nick, wait like 5 minutes," I muttered.

Nick groaned and closed the trunk of the car. Mia was riding on Alex, piggy back, when they came back over to us.

"OK, well are you ready to go?" Nick asked. Amy nodded and Alex carried her to the car. After a _long_ goodbye, Alex closed the door and we drove down the street.

2 HOURS LATER

"So Mia, how about being social?" Nick asked his daughter who was sitting in the backseat listening to her iPod. "What are you listening to anyway?"

"The CD that Alex made me," she responded.

"Why don't you let everyone hear it, I've never heard his band before," Nick said.

"Dad, it's personal," Mia grunted, leaning against the window.

I laughed at Nick's expression and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Where do I go from here?"

I looked down at the directions that I held in my hand. "You make a right there and go on that highway."

3 HOURS LATER

"OK, this is our street," Nick said, stopping the car.

"Woah," Mia and I both said at the same time.

"This is huge."

"Being a Jonas Brother paid off, didn't it," Nick said and I kissed him.

"Hey guys, they're here!"

We turned around and saw the rest of the Jonas family walking towards us. (Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Kevin, Sam, Joe, Katherine, Paul, Jack and Charlie) ((Paul and Jack are Sam and Kevin's…Charlie is Joe and Katherine's))

"Mia, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you," Mrs. Jonas said, giving her a hug.

"Hi, grandma," Mia said. "Hi, grandpa."

"How's my goddaughter?" Kevin asked, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hey, she's my goddaughter too," Joe stated, giving Mia a hug.

After reuniting with our family, Mr. Jonas handed us the key to our new house and we went and opened the front door.

"OK, I get to pick my bedroom first!" Mia yelled.

"Your mother and I get the one with the Jacuzzi!" Nick called.

"Jacuzzi?" I asked.

"Yep," Nick replied, taking me upstairs.

4 HOURS LATER

After getting all of the furniture and boxes into the house, we decided to call it quits for the day and have dinner and Nick's parents' house.

"Mom, your cooking hasn't changed a bit," Nick said, gobbling up the steak.

"Dad, this is a heck of a lot better than your steak," Mia commented and Nick glared at her.

"Since when does Nick make steak?" Joe asked.

"He tries," I said, smiling at my husband.

"Alex makes a good steak," Mia pronounced.

"Oooo…who's Alex?" Charlie asked.

"My _amazing_ boyfriend," Mia said, gazing out the window.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" Mr. Jonas asked, glancing at Nick.

I rolled my eyes while Mrs. Jonas, Katherine, and Sam started laughing.

"Yeah, mom and dad said he could visit…speaking of that…"

"Mia, we aren't going to talk about this now," Nick said sternly. Just then Mia's cell phone buzzed, she immediately turned it off, not wanting to make her dad mad.

"So Megan, when's the baby due?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"January 3," Nick responded, rubbing the small bump on my stomach.

MRS. JONAS' POV

After dinner, I sent my grandkids downstairs to watch a movie or play a game…something along the lines of bonding.

"Nick, do you want more coffee?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," he replied as Kevin refilled his cup. "So anything fun happen since last Christmas?"

"Nope," Joe said casually. "Same old same old."

"So how long has Mia dated Alex?" my husband asked.

"Since the beginning of summer," Nick said.

"Is he a nice kid?" Joe asked.

"I guess…I caught them making out in the pool last night though…"

"O no, the world is ending because Nick's little baby girl is making out in the pool," Joe said sarcastically.

"O shut up," Katherine told her husband.

"_And_ he's in a _band_," Nick said.

"O no, boys in bands are so horrible. Why would you ever let her date someone in a _band_?" Kevin said even more sarcastically than Joe.

"Nick, he really doesn't sound that bad," I said.

"I think she's too young to date," my husband whispered.

"Now see that's _exactly_ what I said," Nick whispered back.

"Boys, stop," I said. "Mia obviously likes this boy so you should just leave her alone."

BACK IN MEGAN'S POV

"Well I guess we should get going, big day tomorrow," Nick said, standing up.

"I say we have a party at Nick's house," Joe said.

"I say not," was Nick's reply. "MIA!"

no response

"MIA!"

"Uncle Nick, she went home like 2 hours ago. She said we were bugging her while she was talking to Alex so she left," Charlie said.

Nick rolled his eyes and we walked down the street to our new house. "MIA!" he thundered when we walked in the door.

"Yea dad?"

"Why did you leave?"

"The boys were bugging me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Still, you haven't seen them since last Christmas, you couldn't _pretend_ to get along with them?"

"No dad, no offense but we're not all one big happy family anymore…"

"AMELIA JONAS, YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Nick shouted and Mia ran up the steps. "What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Nothing," I replied, walking upstairs to our room. I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers.

"Megan, are you mad?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, you just shouldn't have yelled at her…"

"But Megan, did you hear what she said?" Nick asked, looking slightly hurt.

"I did…and that wasn't the right thing to say…but think about it. Did you really think she would get along with her boy cousins?"

"Yes," Nick said too quickly. "Well…I guess not. She needs to find some girlfriends."

"Yes, and maybe Alex could come and visit…"

"No, we aren't talking about that now."

"Why not, babe? He _is_ going to come and visit anyway. Would you rather we knew he was here or have them sneaking around our backs?"

"Well, I guess he could come during Christmas break…"

"That's my boy," I said, giving Nick a kiss and getting back under the covers.

Chapter 6: Family

DECEMBER 10

"What are you so happy about?" Nick asked, noticing his daughter's sudden happy mood.

"Alex is coming over in one week!" she squealed.

"O right…" Nick said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Daddy…he's only here for a little over a week and _please_ don't be over protective and annoying and…"

"OK OK, I get it," Nick replied.

"Mia, we're going to Uncle Kev and Aunt Sam's for dinner tonight," I said.

"OK, when are we leaving?"

"15 minutes," Nick replied.

"OK, I'll go change clothes."

When we got over to Kevin's house, Charlie, Jack and Paul were outside sledding down their front lawn. Mia took a handful of snow and chucked it at Paul's head.

"GOTCHA!" she squealed.

"Not cool," her 18-year-old cousin replied, getting off of his sled and he threw a snowball at her.

Mia and her cousins had definitely gotten a lot closer since we've moved here. Nick and I went inside and left the kids outside to fight.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! YOU LOST! YOU DO DISHES TONIGHT!"

Who was yelling, no other than Joe and Katherine.

"Why doesn't Nick do the dishes?" Joe suggested.

"That's cool," Katherine said.

"OK and I have to do the dishes why?" Nick asked.

"Guys, we'll use paper plates," Kevin said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" Jack asked Mia once we had started dinner.

"Alex is coming 7 days!" she squealed.

"Is his family coming or is it just him?"

"Just him, thank god," Nick muttered.

"Dad, be nice, you might be related to his dad one day, get over it," Mia said.

"Is his dad that bad?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"He's horrible," Nick muttered.

"Daddy, be nice," Mia told him.

6 DAYS…15 HOURS…AND 28 MINUTES LATER

"Dad, drive _fast_!" Mia screamed.

"Mia, regardless on how fast we drive, Alex's plane isn't going to any faster," Nick pointed out.

"STILL! GO FASTER!" she practically screamed. When he pulled into the airport parking lot, Mia bolted out of the car and into the building. "When's it landing?"

"Umm…" Nick said, looking at the flight board. "It just did."

"MIA!"

Mia sprinted in the opposite direction. "ALEX!" He spun her around before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You don't have to stare at them," I told my husband.

"Here, I bought you flowers," I heard Alex say.

"You are so sweet, I love you," Mia said.

"You never bought me flowers," I told Nick.

"Sorry," he muttered.

A few minutes later, Alex and Mia walked over to us.

"Hello, Alex," Nick said, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, how are you?"

"Good," we both replied.

"How's the baby?" he asked politely.

"Fine, just fine," I said politely.

"Well, let's get going," Mia said, pulling Alex towards the car.

When we got home, we all walked into the house and Mia helped Alex carry his stuff into the guest bedroom.

"I don't like this," Nick muttered to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Them staying in the same house…"

"Nick, if I do recall, we both stayed on a tour bus together for a few months," I pointed out. Just then Alex and Mia came back downstairs.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's," I explained.

"On his first night here, Alex gets the pleasure on meeting the entire family?" Mia asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yup," Nick said, trying to hold down a smile.

"OK, so when are we leaving?"

"Like now," Nick said, looking at his watch.

"Cool," Mia said unenthusiastically.

"OK, so get in the car," Nick said, walking outside.

When we got to Nick's parents house, surprise surprise, Charlie, Jack and Paul were waiting for us.

"Hi Alex, I'm Jack," Jack said before Alex even got out of the car.

"Uhh…hi," Alex said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Dear Lord," I heard Mia mutter. Nick wrapped his arm around me and we walked into the house. Nick and Mia took longer to get in the house, we assumed because Alex had to be introduced to Charlie and Paul.

"Grandma and Grandpa, this is Alex," Mia said, walking into the room.

"Hello Alex, how are you," Mr. Jonas said.

"Good, and you?" Alex asked politely.

"Just fine," Mr. Jonas said.

"Where's dinner, grammy, I'm starving," Jack said.

"It's coming, hold your horses," she replied.

"Can I help you with anything, mom?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, it's ready," Mrs. Jonas replied. We all sat down at the dinner table, said grace and started to eat.

"Mommy, can you cut my spaghetti?" Jack asked Sam.

"No, you can cut your own spaghetti," she replied.

"No I can't," Jack said. "I guess you'll have the discomfort of watching me eat…"

"I'll cut it," Mia said, annoyed. She grabbed the plate from her cousin and started cutting the spaghetti.

"Am I the only one that thinks we should bring out Mia's embarrassing baby pictures?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Mr. Jonas replied.

"OK so Alex, there's this one…" Paul started.

"Paul…" Mia muttered.

"…where Mia's like 5 months old…"

"Paul…" Mia muttered louder.

"…and she was wearing a pool diaper…"

"Paul…"

"…and it fell off in the pool…"

"PAUL!" Mia screamed.

"Mia, no screaming at the table," Nick said.

"Sorry, daddy," she muttered. Alex whispered something to her and she laughed.

"…OK so anyway, Jack thought he saw a rock on the bottom of the pool," Paul continued.

"Paul, enough," Sam said.

"OK, so when Amanda came over to meet the family, you showed her the video of my first bath! Why can't I tell a…"

"Paul, shut up."

Chapter 7: What Paul Wanted

"Here is it," Mrs. Jonas said, walking back into the room. She had made each of her grandkids a scrapbook of their first year.

"Grandma, I haven't seen this in forever," Mia said, taking the book and leaning on Alex's shoulder.

"Mia's hospital picture," I said, leaning over the couch and giving my daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, please," Mia said, rolling her eyes and turning the page.

After we looked at the book, Mr. Jonas found the old videos and put one in the DVD player.

"_MIA! Look at the camera," Nick said, putting the camera on a very young 6-month old Mia._

"_A-wee-zoop!" she screamed, clapping her hands. Then she suddenly started crying. _

"_What's wrong, you hungry?"_

"_a-no."_

"_Want some milky?" _

"_No-ho-ho! Momzy!"_

"_Mommy's at work," Nick said._

"_MOMZY!" she screamed louder. _

"_Daddy," Nick said, tickling her._

"_MOM…mom…MOMZY!" she screamed louder. _

"_Do you want to call mommy?" Nick asked. _

"_Yesh," she replied, no longer crying. _

"_Come on," Nick said, picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen. He dialed my number and gave Mia the phone. _

"_Momzy no there!" Mia said. _

"_Hello?" I said on the other line._

"_MOMZY! Daddy mean!"_

"_I am not being mean," Nick said into the phone. _

"_Nick, what are you doing?"_

"_She just started crying."_

"_Did she poop in her diaper?"_

"_Uhh…"_

_Mia started giggling. "Poopy!" _

The video stopped and Mia's head was buried in Alex's shoulder.

"Aww, that was cute," Alex said, giving Mia a kiss on the cheek.

"OK, well you kids ready to go?"

Chapter 8: 3 Months Later (Spring Break…Alex's visiting again)

"Mommy, do you need anything?" Mia asked, opening the door to my bedroom.

I was on bed-rest and had been for a few weeks, I was slowly losing my mind.

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Uh mom, can I go out with Alex tonight?"

"Yup, and send your father up here, please," I said, laying back down.

A few minutes later, Nick came into the room. "What's up?"

"I'm lonely," I said, pouting.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Nick said, getting on the bed next to me and kissing me.

"O boy…" I muttered, sitting up.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I think my water just broke…"

"O MY GOD!" Nick yelled, jumping off the bed and grabbing my hospital bag from the closet. "GO GO GO!" I just sat there, staring at him. "You coming?"

"Yup, hold on! I gotta get out of bed!"

"O, let me help you with that," Nick said, helping me stand up and get out to the car. When we got to the hospital and I go dressed and into the bed, Nick finally got out his cell phone and called Mia. "Mia, yeah it's dad. Listen your mom and I are at the hospital. No, you can finish your date…you can go home if you want but call us. I call you if anything happens. I love you too, bye."

5 HOURS LATER

"Baby Matthew," Nick said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you. I'll call Mia. -- Hey Mia, it's a boy. Mhmm. You can come to the hospital. Sure, he can come. Bye."

30 MINUTES LATER

There was a knock on the hospital room door. "Come in," Nick said. Mia walked in and squealed.

"I have a little brother?"

"Yes, you do," I said, kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

I passed him to Nick who passed him to Mia.

"He's so tiny," she squealed.

"He is about 1 hour old," Nick said, laughing. "Where's Alex?"

"He's in the hallway," Mia said, giving Matthew a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll let him in," Nick said, walking towards the door and opening it. "You can come in if you want."

Alex and Nick walked back into the room. Nick sat next to me on the bed and Alex stood by Mia. "What's his name?"

"Matthew," Mia replied.

"He's so cute," Alex said, touching his hand.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mia asked Alex.

"Sure," he said, taking Matthew from Mia and cradling him in his arms.

Half an hour later, Mia yawned. "Why don't you go home," Nick said, taking Matthew from Mia.

"OK, daddy," Mia said, yawning again.

Once Mia and Alex were gone, I held my baby in my arms and Nick stroked my cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Nick said, kissing my cheek.

"I was talking to the baby," I said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and Nick opened it. It was Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Sam, Katherine, Joe, Kevin, Paul, Charlie, Jack and Frankie.

"Ooooo! It's a boy?" Mrs. Jonas asked, running over to my bed.

"Hey, mom," Nick said. Matthew was passed around the family.

"Was Mia here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah her and Alex just left."

"Well guys, it's late, we should get going," Kevin said.

"OK, bye, Nick…Megan…Matthew," everyone said as they left the room.

Nick but Matthew in his bed and crawled into the hospital bed next to me.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Nick said.

"Goodnight."

Chapter 9: 10 Years Later

"Mom…dad…there's something we want to tell you," Mia said, sitting next to her husband on our couch.

"What is it?" 10-year-old Matthew asked from the kitchen table.

"Well, _we're pregnant!_" Alex and Mia said at the same time.

"Really?" I squealed, getting off the couch and giving my daughter and son-in-law a hug. Nick and Matthew joined in the hug.

"OK, so when are you due?" Nick asked.

"July 22," Alex said, his hands resting on Mia's stomach.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Matthew asked, smiling.

"Yup," Mia replied.

"Ready to be a grandpa, dad?" Alex asked.

Nick suddenly went pale and sat down. "A grandpa?"

"Apparently not," I mumbled.

"So when do you go back to St. Louis?" Matthew asked.

"We're in town for another week," Mia said.

"OK, well do you want to go tell grandma and grandpa the news?" I asked. Mia and Alex said goodbye to us and drove to Nick's parents house.

"Megan, I'm not _ready_ to be a grandpa," Nick said.

"Kevin's a grandpa," I pointed out

"Paul Kevin Jonas IV is 3 years old," Nick pointed out.

"Nick, you're not getting old," I said.

"I just wish I was young again…still in the band with my brothers."

"You could get the band back together," I pointed out.

"I'm sure everyone would want to see some 50 year old guys dancing and singing," Nick said, disappointed.

"You're probably right," I said, kissing him.

"I can't believe how old we are, it felt like just yesterday we were playing guitar hero with Papa Billy," Nick said.

"Where has the time gone?"

* * *

**Guys, sorry it's short...but I kind of lost passion in this story. I still had to post this because I promised I would. The new story will be up when I get back...July 1st or a day after of something like that. **

**Don't forget to vote for me for the JB Fanfic award!!**

**See you when I get back!**

**-Megan**


End file.
